


Umbrella

by thethingthathasnoname



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethingthathasnoname/pseuds/thethingthathasnoname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graymichael. Just another fluffy oneshot. Frank holds an umbrella for a thankful Stephen. Because I just ship it so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own. Gosh dammit.   
> Enjoy! Apologise if OOC/not very good - written quite late in a whirl of feels.

Fucking rain, Stephen thought as it seeped through his clothes, making him shiver thoroughly to his core. It had a way of getting at every single part of a person’s body, no escape. He stomped his feet and bowed his head but still felt the freezing droplets slither down his collar or into his shoes. And fuck it for ruining his brand new suede shoes. And topman jacket. Why the hell didn’t he bring an umbrella?

He peered out through the sheets rain, so solid he could barely see anything, trying to see his bus. But there was still nothing. Just like the last a hundred or so times he had looked. And, of course, his bus stop would be the only one without a shelter. Fucking hell.

Then, suddenly, he felt the rain stop. Phew.

But wait. The rain hadn’t stopped because he could still see it falling just not where he was. Either God was real and granting him his wishes because he went to church like once when he was three, or someone was… holding an umbrella over him? He had glanced up and seen what had appeared to be a black hole in the world right above his head, before he realised it was in fact an umbrella. What a lovely person. Stephen smiled and turned around to thank them.

“Thank you so mu…” he started. And then stopped mid-sentence. Because it wasn’t just anybody making such a kind gesture.

It was Frank Grayson.

Bad guy, school bully, and all round prick. And, for some reason, also apparently Stephen’s saviour. He was avoiding eye contact with Stephen, trying to act casual, like he held umbrellas for distressed gay boys every day.

“Frank?!” Stephen couldn’t quite believe his eyes.

Frank coughed awkwardly.

“You, er, looked wet.” He attempted by way of explanation. Then blushed.

“Yeh, bad weather, hey.” Stephen agreed, trying to ease the tension. “But, er, why exactly?”

“Why what?” though it was fairly obvious what Stephen meant.

“Why… this. Why hold an umbrella… for me.”

“You looked wet.” Frank repeated. “And cold.” He added as though this would make more sense of it all.

“But why would you care?” Stephen pressed.

Frank blushed further.

“I, er, I dunno. You’re, er, you’re alright. I guess.”

Stephen narrowed his eyes. This just didn’t make any sense. But then again, he didn’t want to push it too far so that he would leave. This umbrella was too good to risk.

“Ok. Well, thanks.” Stephen said, smiling, although his brain was going like clockwork.

They stood in an awkward silence for a while; Stephen looking up and down the road for his bus, Frank looking anywhere that wasn’t Stephen. After what seemed like half an hour but was probably only minutes, Frank shivered and Stephen became aware of the fact that he wasn’t standing underneath the umbrella, despite being the one holding it.

“Babes… er Grayson? Frank?” Stephen began, unsure what to call him. “Why don’t you stand under the umbrella too? After all, it is your umbrella.”

“I’m holding it for you, ain’t I?” Frank looked almost offended.

“And I do appreciate it, very much so. But why don’t we share. You know, two people can stand under the same umbrella.” Stephen pointed out. “Or do you not want to stand too close to me or something.”

“Nah, nah. I guess. It’s just…” Frank tried, before realising he didn’t actually have a good reason. Or one that he could just come out with to Stephen at least.

“It’s just?” Stephen pushed.

“Nothin’. Yeh. Fine. Whatever.” Frank awkwardly shuffled under the shelter of the umbrella, staying right at the edges, not touching Stephen at all. He looked away again, but not before Stephen noticed his blush.

“You’re blushing.” Stephen commented, before he could help himself. Then realised what a stupid thing he had just said to Frank Grayson, who, although he was being nice now, was still a bully and could flip at any moment.

Frank glanced up. “So are you.”

Stephen’s cheeks had turned slightly warm from being in such an awkward situation, and so he couldn’t argue on the topic. Ah well, he could still have a bit of fun.

“You first. Why are you blushing?”

“Dunno.” Frank started.

Stephen cut him off. “No don’t try and evade everything with a shrug and a don’t know. You obviously do know. So why won’t you tell me.”

“Why won’t you tell me?”

“Fine then I will. I’m blushing, I guess, cos this is a weird situation, slightly awkward, although thoroughly appreciated. But still unexpected and kinda strange. Though nice strange. Just never thought I’d have Frank Grayson hold an umbrella for me.”

“Is it a disappointment that it’s me?” Frank asked, with possibly a touch of sensitivity to his tone. But no, that wasn’t possible, was it? Frank Grayson didn’t have feelings.

“Not at all, babes.” Stephen winked.

Frank blushed a deeper red. Interesting.

“There you go, blushing again.” Stephen whispered. “Go on, babes, you can tell me.”

“No I can’t I dunno.”

“Yes you do.” Stephen moved closer to Frank under the umbrella.

“Sh’up.” Frank retorted, not one to back down, and also took a step closer.

“Make me.” Stephen closed the distance between them completely.

“What?” Frank’s eyes widened.

“You told me to shut up so I said make me.” Stephen explained, keeping his face as empty of emotion as possible, not moving from looking right up into Frank’s eyes.

“Maybe I will.” Frank said cautiously.

“Go on then.” Stephen raised himself onto tiptoes so that their faces were closer. What the hell was he doing, he didn’t even know. It just felt… right.

Suddenly, Frank pushed his lips to Stephen’s. It was short and strong, but not unpleasant. He pulled away all too soon.

Stephen’s mouth dropped open. Frank blushed. That was… unexpected to say the least. But it just seemed to work.

“Did we…” Stephen started.

“Yes…”

“Really?”

“I know…”

“Why…”

“Dunno…”

“Good?”

“Yes…”

“Want to…”

“Fuck yes.”

Frank pushed his mouth back upon Stephen’s. Stephen wound his arms round his neck in response, pulling himself as physically close to Frank as he could get. He could feel the rippling muscles beneath the thin grey t-shirt and sunk into the smell of strength and heat. He liked how… big… Frank was compared to his thinner, more toned shape. He like the fact that he had to look up to face him. He liked the way that Frank’s body engulfed him, how he overpowered him, completely filled him up. And Frank liked it too.

They stayed like this for a long time. The rain stopped. Stephen’s bus came and went. And they stayed there kissing because it felt right.


End file.
